The Past Doesn't Matter
by Saryasaki Kun
Summary: When the possesive Naraku is ressurected with Kohaku and Kikyou under his power, InuYasha and the gang face a challenge that most certainly means death.


In the Feudal world, the night was cool and dark; a light breeze billowed leaves and the grass waved gently. Kagome and her friends were sleeping near the 5,000 year old God Tree. Everyone was asleep soundly, except for InuYasha.  
InuYasha sat erect on the tree, his back against the worn bark where he was once bound for 50 years, alert and ready for anything. He looked at the sleeping form of Kagome, and smiled lightly. He looked back on his adventures with her, and their defeat of Naraku. He recalled the events of resurrecting Kikyou and the death of Sesshoumaru. He dug farther down into his memory to when he first met Kgome; four years ago.  
His thoughts were disturbed by the small jingling sound of Miroku's staff. He turned quickly to see that Miroku had merely shifted in his sleep. He went back to his deep thoughts.  
When Kikyou had been resurrected, she had gone her separate way, and InuYasha couldn't stop her. She had gone so swiftly due to her jealousy of Kagome. InuYasha figured that she was just fuming, and she would join their gang to collect the rest of the Shikon no Tama. In fact, they had collected much of the jewel now that Naraku was gone and they had taken his shard. Just over three fourths of the Shikon no Tama was finsished. Everyone's spirits were high.  
The small jingle of Miroku's staff sounded again. InuYasha ignored it this time with a small grunt. Then he heard a small ruffling sound which he took just to be the grass. As he turned, he noticed Kagome was gone.  
InuYasha bolted up and held the Tessugaiga at the ready. "Come out, coward!" He bellowed, and was greeted by a sudden hard object hitting the back of his head. As he recovered from the blow and looked up, he beheld Kohaku standing mockingly in front of him, and unconscious Kagome under one arm, and Miroku in the other. He looked to his side and saw a small flattened patch of grass where Shippou had recently laid. He eyes were wide and angry as his head shot up to a low hanging tree branch, where he saw Shippou, with a large gash in his chest. He was dead. Sango had recently been jostled by InuYasha's yells. She was quickly strapping on her battle mask and readying her Hiraikotsu, tears streaming down her face.  
"Kohaku...why..." She was whispering to herself. This angered InuYasha. Ever since Kohaku had appeared, possessed by some unknown force and killed Kirara, Sango wasn't only frustrated, but sad and angry whenever she thought of Kohaku. And now, she felt as though she owed everyone something, considering it was her brother. Now that Shippou was dead, she was extra set on in, although this saddened her greatly.  
"Koahaku! You coward! Put Kagome and Miroku down, right now! " InuYasha ordered, his sword shoved out in front of him commandingly. The Tessuaiga had grown immensely, larger than InuYasha himself. Sango was surprised he could even wield it; he seemed to be doing so with ease.  
Kohaku dropped the limp figures of Kagome and Miroku to the ground and unsheathed his chained kama. He lunged with great speed at InuYasha and Sango. InuYasha was amazed by his speed but was still faster. With one swift movement, InuYasha had cracked Kohaku over the head with the hilt of the Tessuaiga. Kohaku fell to the ground on his hands and knees, but recovered quickly. But by this time, InuYasha had the large point of his sword only a couple of inches away from Kohaku's neck. "Don't test me, boy." InuYasha warned. The Tessuaiga was glowing a deep and dangerous red. The wind was whirring around the three fighters, centered in the middle of the Tessuaiga. Kohaku looked so sadly pitiful next to InuYasha and his huge sword. Kohaku shrank cowardly down to the giant blade threatening him. The Tessuaiga began to glow a dangerous yellow. "KAZE—" InuYasha started. But then, from the thick trees, something a ghostly pale blue was glowing. He strained his eyes to realize that it was Kikyou. She looked faint and weak. "InuYasha, you go help Kikyou, I'll handle my brother." Sango said. She seemed to be temporarily recovered from terror and sorrow of her brother. InuYasha nodded and his sword went back to its original form, and the tattered blade was sheathed. He jogged over to Kikyou who was not far away, whispering, "Kikyou?" As he came upon Kikyou, he noticed that her eyes were strangely empty, much like Kohaku. He feared that she too had been taken over by whatever was possessing Kohaku. And he was right. She smirked evilly and raised her arm abruptly. From behind her, her soul skimmers emerged and flew at InuYasha with immense speed. As InuYasha unsheathed his sword, it didn't grow into the dangerous weapon that could tear apart 100 demon in one sweep. "Wha—" InuYasha started, but his words were cut short by the ghostly figures belting him in the gut and face. He smashed into the ground, severely shaken. "Kikyou...what's wrong?!" InuYasha demanded. But no response came, and the soul skimmers continued their horrible onslaught, pounding into him over and over again. When InuYasha gained his senses back, the soul skimmers had retreated from their persisting attacks, and gliding towards the ghostly Kikyou. InuYasha saw this as his chance and leaped forward, raising his claws. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He cried and his claws slashed through a tree and shredded the soul skimmers. They evaporated instantly. Kikyou was unraveling a powerful sutra from her robes. She chanted a few payers and released the scroll on InuYasha's back. InuYasha burst into a bewildering blue flame, yelling in pain. InuYasha screwed up his face and endured the flaming pain, and staggered towards Kikyou. "Why?" He breathed over the slight whir of the silent but deadly flames. "InuYasha, you fool." She snorted. She mumbled a couple more prayers to vanquish the demon, but InuYasha forced the scroll from his back in time. When he recovered from the painful attack, he lunged at Kikyou. "Kirara...Shippou..." She said silently under her breath. Fresh tears were running down her face. She swallowed the knot in the throat and the crying diseased. She doggedly bolted to her Hiraikotsu, which she pulled up her shoulder dangerously. She hurled the massive boomerang at the small figure of the younger brother. As the spinning mass plummeted towards him, he was unphased and merely side stepped and turned his head a bit.  
As the Hiraikotsu was returning to Sango, he leaped up and his feet attatched to the boomerang. He came spinning back with Hiraikotsu, his foot dangerously outstretched like a razor. Sango noticed the danger speeding towards her, and she jumped inhumanly out of the way as Kohaku and her boomerang went smashing through several trees. Sango pried into the billowing ruble. She was startled as Kohaku darted out of it. So startled that she didn't realize the chained kama aimed directly at her and zipping through the air like a bullet.  
Sango narrowly escaped the lethal blade as she tumbled to the ground in a last resort. Kohaku darted away, right past Sango. This puzzled her as she watched him dash into the thick trees.  
InuYasha was also confused as Kikyou glided towards him but in a ghostly way shifted through him coldly. She also drifted away in thedark forest.  
Sango realized she had toppled between Kagome and Miroku. She felt a slow hand creep up her backside, and, embarrassed, quickly turned to realize that it was Miroku, a contained smile stuck on his face. A second later, there wasn't a smile, but a throbbing red mark on his left cheek.  
Sango lightly woke Kagome and InuYasha joined the group. They were discussing the strange encounter and next plan of action.  
"This all happened while I was asleep?" Kagome was surprised.  
"Interesting," mumbled Miroku.  
Kagome was also tending to the severe burn mark on InuYasha's back. InuYasha was wincing in pain, and was trying his best, being his arrogant self, to contain his painful gestures.  
"I'm going to go into the woods and find them." Decided InuYasha after consulting with Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. They all agreed to go with him. "Feh! I don't need your help." He recklessly retorted.  
It was still late at night, and everything was engulfed in eerie darkness. The smallest sound made everyone jump. As they came to a clearing, Kagome gasped. Miroku turned to comfort her charmingly.  
"It will be fine, it's just your imagination." He said, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. Kagome, however, shoved him to the ground, still staring blankly ahead.  
"What is it, Kagome?" InuYasha inquired.  
Kagome replied breathlessly. "I see...I see seven shards ahead of us, and sense the presence of a demon and a strong spiritual power." She announced, her eyes wide.  
And out of the dark, the group saw gleaming red, dangerous eyes, sharp and witting. It was Naraku, along with Kikyou and Kohaku. 


End file.
